


Separazione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le tragedie della vita [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Due coinquiline sono costrette a separarsi dopo tanto tempo insieme.





	Separazione

Separazione

 

Il rumore delle macchine fuori dalla finestra copriva il cinguettio di un uccellino, appollaiato sull’albero del giardinetto della casa.

All’interno dell’appartamento risuonava il rumore della chiamata del computer, simile a una modulazione d diversi fischi.

Sullo schermo apparve il viso di una ragazza, aveva delle profonde occhiaie e il suo viso pallido era segnato da rughe d’espressione.

La giovane che la stava chiamando si leccò le labbra, sentendo il sapore del rossetto.

“Maryline, ciao. Ti disturbo?” chiese.

“No, Natalia. Ti avevo detto io di chiamarmi” rispose Maryline. Si massaggiò il collo, lo aveva gonfio e i suoi occhi erano arrosati.

“Come sta andando?” le chiese Natalia.

“Sto preparando le valigie. Ora che i miei sono divorziati, mio padre mi manderà in quel maledetto collegio in Svizzera.

Dice che è decisamente meglio della scuola che frequentavo in città” esalò Maryline. Aveva la voce roca, leggermente gracchiante.

“Qualcosa mi dice che tua madre non ha avuto l’affidamento” disse Natalia, giocherellando con un boccolo di capelli mori.

Maryline negò, abbassando lo sguardo.

“Quella strega di mia nonna si è messa a fare una scena madre al processo. Dicendo che le aveva gridato addosso, chiamandola ‘puttana’ e visto che avevano comprato i giudici, questo ha avuto un peso decisivo.

Non hanno neanche chiesto la mia opinione…” ringhiò.

“Però ci sarà Natale tra un paio di mesi.

Pensi che ti faranno tornare per quei giorni?” domandò Natalia.

< Quando siamo venute a stare qui insieme come Coinquiline, per studiare lontano dalle nostre famiglie problematiche, eravamo così felici.

Ed ora stiamo perdendo tutto > pensò.

Ci fu qualche disturbo nella linea e l’audio uscì leggermente deformato.

“Come? Ripeti, per favore” la pregò Natalia.

“HO… D…. FORSE!” ripeté Maryline.

Natalia fece un sorriso tirato e accarezzò lo schermo del computer, fissando la webcam sopra il computer, dicendo: “Dai, torna. Così ci facciamo gli auguri di buone feste”.

< Così che io possa dirti almeno addio dopo così tanto tempo insieme > pensò.

Maryline volse lentamente il capo e accarezzò la propria scrivania, i suoi occhi socchiusi lasciavano intravedere le sue ciglia che si muovevano, deformate dai pixel dello schermo.

“Non so se me lo permetteranno…” ammise.

Natalia giocherellò con un orecchio e domandò: “Almeno posso chiamarti ogni tanto?”.

“Ti chiamerò io quando mi sarà possibile, promesso. Lì ci sequestreranno il cellulare, ma forse la sera ci permettono dalle nostre stanze.

Sai che ci mandano a letto alle otto? Impazzirò” gemette Maryline. Cercò di fare un sorriso, ispessendo le rughe sul suo viso bianco cera.

“Mi mancherai…

Sarei voluta esserci per le feste. Fare insieme gli addobbi, ormai stavamo diventando brave con le decorazioni manuali”. Aggiunse.

Si udirono dei richiami e dei colpi di tosse, seguiti da dei colpi di bastone proveniente dall’abitazione di Maryline.

“Devo andare. Ti richiamo appena posso” disse. I capelli aggrovigliati le finirono davanti al viso.

Natalia le fece un cenno di saluto e la chiamata si spense, Natalia abbassò lo schermo.

Sospirò pesantemente e gettò indietro la testa.

< Si preannuncia un periodo parecchio difficile > pensò.

 


End file.
